princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma Echizen/History
Districts In the second round of the District Preliminaries against Gyokurin, Ryoma plays Doubles 2 with Momoshiro Takeshi. At the start of the match, however, they get frustrated with each other and they split their individual courts in half to plays as singles in a doubles match, winning 6-2. Ryuzaki Sumire, the coach of Seigaku, was not amused, however, as they both ended up kneeling on the floor. They were both banned for one and two matches respectively. At the finals against Fudomine, Ryoma was placed in Singles 2 against Ibu Shinji, who was noted to be the ace of the team. He won the first game easily with his Twist Serve; Shinji, in turn, revealed a similar serve called the Kick Serve. Ryoma was able to return it by switching to his dominant left hand. As the match went on, Shinji began using his Spot technique to paralyze Ryoma's hand and gain the lead. When Ryoma tried to twist his body more to hit the ball, he lost his grip on his racket, causing it to break against the net's pole, rebounding off, hitting his left eye, and damaging his eye muscle, causing extensive bleeding. Due to Ryoma insisting on finishing the match, Ryuzaki used a medical technique to stop the bleeding for fifteen minutes, and Tezuka gave Echizen ten to finish the match. Ryoma found a way to counter Shinji's Spot by using Nitoryu, and won the last point by using a Twist Spin Smash, winning 6-3. Sometime after, Tezuka, deeply troubled on how Ryoma's style is just a carbon copy of his father's, plays a secret match with him at the tennis court under the railway. Tezuka utterly defeats Echizen, and then he proceeds to encourage him to come up with his own style of tennis and to become the pillar of Seigaku. Prefecturals Ep. 34 Echizen against Fuji Yuuta.jpg|Echizen against Fuji Yuuta in Singles 3 against St.Rudolph ep 32 yuuta vs echizen.png|Yuuta vs Echizen ep 46 akutsu echizen.png|Akutsu vs Echizen ep 83 reiji vs echizen.png|Reiji vs Echizen ep 126 sanada vs echizen.png|Sanda vs Echizen Ryoma made it swiftly through the prefectural tournament, with the exception of being late for the St. Rudolph match in the quarterfinals. In said quarterfinals, he played in Singles 3, beating Yuuta Fuji 6-4. It was during this match that he invented Drive B, his first original signature shot. He also utilized the Super Rising, but it was not perfected. In the semi-finals, Ryoma did not get to play as Ginka forfeited because of a "stomach ache" (as the Ginka team as a whole were afraid of Seigaku's regulars). In the finals, against Yamabuki, he played in Singles 2, beating Yamabuki's Jin Akutsu 6-4, leading his team to the Kanto tournament. It was in this stage that Ryoma perfected the Super Rising and invented a new shot, Drive A. It was here that Ryoma had his revenge (Akutsu had come to Seigaku and served rocks at Ryoma, cutting his face). Kantō Regionals Ryoma goes to the Kanto Regional Tournament with Seigaku as the No.2 seed this year since they had just been victors at the Tokyo Prefecturals. In the first round, against Hyotei Gakuen, Ryoma was placed as a substitute. But since both teams had two wins each and the Single's 3 game between Kawamura and Kabaji was a No Game (due to both players injuring themselves), there was a special rule created to get the subs to play each other to decide who wins. Ryoma's opponent was Hiyoshi Wakashi, Hyotei's second year ace. He had already beaten Choutarou Ootori in singles, and now, or so he thought, would defeat Ryoma. But three Twist Serves and a Zero-Shiki Drop from Ryoma quelled his thoughts. Although Hiyoshi was able to win two games from Ryoma after switching to his Enbu style tennis, Ryoma eventually won the match with a score of 6-2. In the manga, Ryoma beats the Midoriyama 2nd year captain, Kiraku Yasuyuki. However, in the anime, Seigaku plays against Josei Shounan. Their coach, Aoi Hanamura, tries to recruit Echizen to her team, but Ryoma refuses. Ryoma plays in Singles 2 against Shinjou Reiji during the Quarterfinals of the Kanto Regional Tournament. Shinjou first uses the Mirage, but Ryoma sees through it. After that, when Ryoma insults Hanamura's coaching, Shinjou gets angry and uses Deep Impulse to try and take the match. Ryoma is not fazed by the brutal style and counters it, winning the match 6-4. In the manga, Ryoma is placed in Singles 2 and does not play as Seigaku defeats Rokkaku during the Semifinals in straight sets. However, in the anime, Ryoma is placed in Singles 3 against Rokkaku captain Aoi Kentaro. He briefly falls victim to Aoi's pace in the game, since Aoi is capable of incredible control over the ball regardless of how he seems to hit it. The match continues long into the late afternoon that the referee decides they would finish the match the next day. The next day, Ryoma overcomes Aoi's with a faster Drive B, and defeats Aoi 6-4. Ryoma and Seigaku prepare for the Finals against reigning champions Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. In the anime, when the match is delayed for a week due to rain, Ryoma plays a secret match against the "emperor" Genichirou Sanada and loses. Ryoma feels inadequate from the loss, but Yamabuki's retired Akustu plays against and helps Ryoma find his spark again. Ryoma and the rest of the Seigaku members go to a training camp where they trained vigorously- meeting Yamato Yudai, the captain of Seigaku during the current 3rd years' 1st year, and the person who asked Tezuka to become Seigaku's pillar of support. Ryoma and Yamato get stranded together but they speak for a long time, with Yamato giving him words of encouragement and good advice. Later, the Seigaku regulars played practice matches against the players of Hyotei Gakuen, who were staying in Atobe's family cabin nearby and were invited by Coach Ryuzaki. Ryoma played against Atobe, drawing the match 6-6 due to the no-tiebreak rule. After the match, Ryoma worked with Oishi to develop the Cyclone Smash. In the Kanto Finals, Seigaku surprised Rikidai by winning Singles 3 and 2 after losing both doubles matches. It is up to Ryoma, who played against Sanada. The matches for the anime and manga differ. In the manga, Ryoma consciously activates Muga no Kyochi from the start and Sanada follows with "Fu Rin Ka Zan." Throughout the match, Ryoma uses several techniques from other players, including: Kirihara's Knuckle Serve, Akutsu's flexible tennis, Yuuta's Twist Spin Shot, Momoshiro's Dunk Smash, Tezuka's Zero Shiki Drop Shot, Shinji's Spot, Sanada's "Fu Rin Ka Zan," Kawamura's Two-handed Hadōkyū, and Akazawa's Illusion Shot. By activating Myuga no Kyochi, however, Ryoma expends an abnormally large amount of energy so that his body can surpass its limits and Sanada easily gets the score to 5-3. After Ryoma survives a triple match point, Sanada activates Muga no Kyochi to counter Ryoma's. It is then that Ryoma develops his COOL Drive, which he uses to make a comeback and win the match 7-5. In the anime, Sanada takes the first few games with his Invisible Swing. Ryoma soon gets used to the speed of the Swing and decides to unleash his Cyclone Smash; when his eyes get tired, Ryoma plays with his eyes closed and equalizes the match score. Sanada then unleashes his fury and starts utilizing the Invisible Serve, which is much faster, and gets score to match point. Echizen then begins to attack using the Samurai's Eye (a state similar to Muga No Kyouchi) to use his former opponents moves, including: Yuuta's Twist Spin Shot, Shinji's Spot, Shinjou's Deep Impulse, Wakashi's Enbu tennis, and Akutsu's flexible tennis. Ryoma wins the match 7-5, winning the championships for Seigaku and taking the team to Nationals. Regional Select Invitationals Camp (Anime Only) In the anime, when America decided move the date of the Goodwill games versus Japan to an earlier date, a week-long camp was held for all the Japanese teams to compete for the spot. Ryoma was placed in Ryuzaki's team, with everyone feeling that he would earn a spot on the roster. When Ryuzaki collapsed from exhaustion, Tezuka took some time out of rehab as the group's coach. During the camp, Tezuka saw that Ryoma's attitude had grown more arrogant following his win against Sanada. Thus, when it came to choosing the players to represent Japan, Tezuka chose to have Ryoma as the reserve player, but kept in secret to see if he would change. When Ryoma sees America's Kevin Smith– who had been wanting to challenge him – defeat Yamabuki's Jin Akutsu using his destructive tennis form, Ryoma had a change of heart and begged Tezuka to be on the team; Tezuka revealed Ryoma's spot, making him the third member of Seigaku to compete (along with Fuji and Kikumaru). Regional Select Invitationals (Anime Only) Although Rikkaidai's Akaya Kirihara played Smith in the final match, Kirihara injured himself, and the "special rule" was invoked to have Ryoma finish the match, which resulted in his victory (7-6) and a new found friendship with Smith. Nationals In the manga, Ryoma goes with his team to the Nationals. In the anime, he is chosen as a wildcard for the U.S. Open and goes to it, eventually beating Lleyton Hewitt in the finals. He comes back in the OVA, and although he says he wouldn't participate with Seigaku, vice captain Shūichiro Oishi goads him into a match to take over his spot as a regular, which Ryoma does. Everyone later found Oishi did this because his wrist injury from before the Kanto Finals was acting up again. Round 1 5.Tanishi carrying Ryoma.jpg|Echizen sneakily calling Tanishi fat. ep 2 OVA tanishi vs echizen.png|Tanishi vs Echizen 12.Ryoma run.jpg|Echizen goes for net-play. 18.Keeping Cool.jpg 17.Ryoma Serve.jpg 20.Ryoma Fall.jpg 15.Big Bang effect.jpg|Ryoma pretending to not being able to handle Big Bang. 24.RBB effect.jpg|Echizen returning the Big Bang serve. DSFJ.jpg|The stance used for Cool Drive Seigaku's first round's matches start with Higa Middle School. Ryoma faces Tanishi Kei in Singles 3. Right before the match, Ryoma provokes Tanishi when he asks if the larger player should be going on a diet. He further provokes Tanishi into grabbing and lifting him up by the front of his shirt when he warns the Higa player to watch out for the diet's rebound weight. Ryoma starts the match by continuously using Drive C, which everyone believes to be his COOL Drive. He later reveals that is a misunderstanding, as his COOL Drive has twice the spin of Drive C's. However, Tanishi's Big Bang serve allows him to win all of his service games while Ryoma manages to win all of his, forcing a tiebreak. It is there that Ryoma manages a return ace against Tanishi's Big Bang serve, who was not aware of his own weakness. Ryoma had not let on the fact that the serve had been weakening in power as during the second half of the match he pretended to have the racquet be blown from his hand. At match point, Ryoma uses his Drive A and quickly follows up with Drive B after its return. He finally reveals the true COOL Drive after Drive B is returned, Tanishi attempts to return it before it can land. However, when the ball hits Tanishi's racquet the amazing spin he puts on it forces the ball to hit Tanishi's face with great force. The match ends with the COOL Drive knocking the larger boy down to the ground, and Ryoma taking the first win for Seigaku. Quarterfinals Seigaku's next opponent was their old nemesis, Hyotei Gakuen. Ryoma was placed in Singles 1, as Tezuka had played in Singles 2 against Kabaji Munehiro. Both teams get two matches a piece, and Ryoma's opponent was Keigo Atobe, and very soon he proved a tough nut to crack, as Muga no Kyouchi did not work on such a high level player who could handle most techniques like Atobe. Atobe took the first 4 games with his World of Ice, but Ryoma countered it with his "Samurai Zone", forcing the ball towards him. The game gradually turned into a tiebreak. They both went all out, and soon the score was 117-117. Both players had collapsed to exhaustion. Atobe stood up first, but in the last 12 seconds of the service time, Ryoma manages to stand up and hit 2 Twist Serves, winning the game 7-6; Atobe had completely passed out standing up. After that, Ryoma jumped over the net to shave Atobe's hair (from a bet they placed earlier), but Atobe shaved his own hair despite Taki Haginosuke's objections. Nationals Semifinals Seigaku's semifinals was against Shitenhoji Middle School. With a 3 wins and 1 loss, Seigaku wins the match with Shintenhji and moves on to the finals. Although Ryoma couldn't play a real match against Kintarō and the match between Seigaku and Shitenhōji had concluded, Ryoma and Tooyama Kintarō play a special one ball match. In spite of it being only for one point, they both go all out for over 40 minutes. In the end, the ball is split in half, causing it to end in a draw. Though it is hinted by Fuji that Ryoma may have unlocked Teni Muhō No Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection) in this match; Nanjiroh, who was listening through the radio, believes otherwise. Nationals Finals Echizen Ryoma in action at the nationals.jpg Echizen Ryoma uses Drive B against Yukimura Seiichi.png|Ryoma using Muga no Kyouchi: Hyakku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami hitting a Drive B past Yukimura. Echizen in action at the nationals.jpg Echilostsenses1.jpg|Echizen being a victim of Yukimura's Yips. During the National Tournament Finals, Seigaku's finals was against reigning Rikkaidai Junior High School who with the return of their captain, expected an easy win and nothing less. Ryoma is matched up against Rikkai Dai's captain, Yukimura Seiichi, in the Singles 1 slot; the winner of which will result in their team winning the tournament since both teams have two wins. Before his match with Yukimura Seiichi, Ryoma had amnesia, but luckily due to his teammates' and other teams' help by stalling their games and helping him "re-learn" tennis, he eventually overcomes his amnesia right before his match. Ryoma starts off strong and uses three of his signature techniques, but Yukimura returns them all without having to move from the baseline. In response, Ryoma activates Muga no Kyōchi and uses five consecutive copied techniques, but once again, Yukimura returns them all without much effort. Ryoma then reveals that he has opened Hyakku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami, but it is only after Yukimura wins three straight games that Ryoma is able to use Hyaku Ren to its fullest, going on to win a point. Right after, he reveals that he has also opened Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami. However, he breaks his own prediction by hitting the ball out of the court, and just when his nose begins to bleed, Yukimura decides to show his true strength. As they play, Yukimura informs him that he is losing his senses, which becomes a reality as Ryoma has already lost his sense of touch, followed by his sight. Though Ryoma continues to hit the ball through his hearing, he eventually loses that as well. Despite losing all his senses, Ryoma attempts to continue playing. As he realizes what tennis means to him, he activates Muga no Kyōchi's final door, Teni Muhō No Kiwami(Pinnacle of Perfection). Using Teni Muhō, Ryoma continues to get consecutive service aces as well as return aces from Yukimura's serve, and eventually catches up to Yukimura, and then takes the lead by winning five games in a row. However, just when Ryoma needed one more game to win, Yukimura begins to adjust to Ryoma's playing style, and is thus able to return Ryoma's hits. Ryoma then uses his Samurai Drive, splitting the ball in half, and though Yukimura is able to return it, Ryoma is able to smash both halves into Yukimura's side of the court, winning the match 6-4. It is also unknown why, but three days after the finals on August 26, Ryoma leaves Japan for America. Prior to U-17 Camp Osaka In the OVA Another Story's "Prince of Naniwa" Part 1 and 2, the Seigaku tennis club minus Ryoma, travels to Osaka to have a joint training session with Shitenhoji's tennis club during the summer after the National Tournament. Ryoma is shown to be in New York noticing his adopted brother practicing tennis on a wall with a ball filled with hard rocks. Ryoma is interested and is seen walking towards his brother. Some time later, he is seen arriving in an airport in Japan, most likely Kansai International Airport because Ryoma is next shown meeting Tooyama Kintaro in Osaka. They have a 'match' after Kintaro tells Ryoma that the loser will be treating the winner with takoyaki- their match actually being a rally of a ball through the city of Osaka wildly going over rivers and bridges. Ryoma and Kintaro are rallying a ball through on an overpass when Oishi, Kikumaru, and Kawamura notice Ryoma and are surprised that he is in Osaka. Ryoma and Kintaro's rally is stopped when Kikumaru catches Ryoma's returned ball with his hand. When the 3rd year regulars plus Coach Ryuzaki and Kintaro question Ryoma back at the inn at night as to why he was in Osaka, Ryoma replies that he just wants to eat some real takoyaki. While some of the 3rd years suggest that they tell Momoshiro and Kaidoh that Ryoma is in Osaka, Tezuka replies that if they told the two 2nd years the news, they would never realize what they had to realize. Later on, after Momoshiro and Kaidoh realize that they needed to work with the 1st and 2nd years of Seigaku as a team, they decide to hold their delayed training matches with Shitenhoji. Just when Ishida Gin hits a 108th degree Hadoukyu to Mizuno and Arai, Ryoma shows up and returns the ball, surprising everyone who thought Ryoma was in New York. Momoshiro and Kaidoh ask Ryoma why he was in Japan, and Ryoma tells them because he was worried about his senpais, much to the two 2nd year's dismay. Ryoma and Kintaro end up playing a match, the result unknown. After the training session ends, the Seigaku tennis club heads back to Tokyo on a train from Osaka. Inui Sadaharu says that Ryoma was on an airplane back to New York already. In the ending credits, Ryoma is seen in a cab in New York, only to see Ryoga outside the window. Ryoma opens the cab door and smiles seeing Ryoga and the song ends with Ryoma on a street tennis court serving a ball, most likely to his brother. New York RyomaNY.png|Ryoma walking down the streets of New York. NY-RyomasFriends.png|Ryoma being stopped by five individuals in the middle of the road. NY-RyomasFriends2.png|The five greet him and reveals that they were his friends from New York Ryoma arrives back to New York and is walking down crowded streets while carrying his tennis bag. After a while, he makes a turn towards a more isolated area but then he is suddenly stopped by a group of five young individuals in the middle of the road. They stare at him at first with serious expressions, but then four of them jump in smiling and greats him with "Cheers!", revealing that they were Ryoma's friends from New York. RyomaNYHighschooler1.PNG RyomaNYHighschooler2.PNG RyomaNYHighschooler3.PNG Ryoma, Ken and the others head towards a tennis court downtown occupied by high school students. Ryoma easily defeats them all and clears the court for him and his friends (revealed in a flashback). After playing for a little bit, everyone except for Ken takes a break and Ryoma hears about the problem they are having with the high schoolers including one named Jack. Ken becomes angry that they are relying on Ryoma for help saying it was their problem, not Ryoma's. Ken storms off the courts, leaving Ryoma and the rest of the gang staring at Ken. Later on, Ryoma finds Ken practicing tennis against a wall in an alleyway. He invites Ken to a practice match, and speaks about how Ken lacks power. Ryoma is able to blow Ken's racket away countless times until Ken finally returns one of Ryoma's shots- but it is out of bound. Ryoma smiles but says Ken still has a long way to go. The two practice until sunset and Ryoma presents Ken, who is laying on the ground from exhaustion a can of a grape beverage. He wishes Ken good luck in his match tomorrow and leaves. The next day, Ryoma is seen about to purchase a can of grape juice in a deli when he overhears two high schoolers talk about Jack and his friend about to have a violent match against some kids downtown. They mention how it was "cute" in a malicious tone, drawing Ryoma's attention. He immediatly rushes out without his drink, surprising the cashier. At the courts, Ken's and his doubles partner- their unnamed friend with the yellow headband, were both scratched up from the match and on the floor while Jack and his doubles partner were taunting them and asking about "the good Japanese player" who cleared the court yesterday. Ken says that "Ryoma won't be coming" but Ryoma arrives to the court downtown just in time to stop Jack's ball from hitting an already beat up Ken. Ryoma proceeds to playing against Jack and his partner but receives help from Ken too when Ryoma could not reach the ball. Together, Ken and Ryoma defeat the Jack and his doubles partner while their friends cheer on. Ryoma stares at defeated Jack, who is now on the ground sweating and breathing hard, and says "Hey, this is real tennis. Mada mada dane." Ken then asks Ryoma why he came and Ryoma replies with a smile: "because we are friends." Ken looks away but says "thank you" reluctantly, causing the entire group of friends to start laughing. Jack stands up and curses Ryoma silently. He serves a ball aiming at Ryoma, who is unaware that Jack was trying to hurt him. Ken notices the serve and screams out Ryoma's name, running towards his friend in attempt to block the ball but is not fast enough. However, a flash of yellow (representing a ball moving at a very fast pace) decends from above- it both knocks away the ball Jack aimed at Ryoma's way and lands to the ground just as a Twist Serve but then shots towards Jack's face, knocking Jack out. Ryoma, surprised at the serve, looks up and sees a green-haired, black-hooded man with a blue racket standing on the roof of a building staring down at Ryoma. His savior turns out to be his older brother, Echizen Ryoga, but we do not know if Ryoma realized it was his brother though they were both staring at each other. Ryoga walks away and a man then runs towards Ryoma saying that there is an important letter from Japan for him. Ryoma opens the letter and is shocked at the content being an invitation to the U-17 Camp. Ryoma's friends wave him goodbye as he is seen running to an unseen location. Ken cheers Ryoma on quietly, calling him "Samurai." The location Ryoma was running towards is later revealed to be to Grand Central Terminal where Ryoma stops and takes a sip of the grape beverage (parallel to the start of The New Prince of Tennis' episode 1). In the post credit scenes, Ryoma arrives at Seigaku's tennis courts and bumps into the freshman trio, who tells Ryoma that Coach Ryuzaki and the regulars have already left for the camp. Ryoma turns away to leave, but then turns back and stares at Horio asking him for a "favor" with a smile. U-17 Camp Ryoma getting the LAST ball.jpg|Ryoma obtaining the last ball dropped by the helicopter. Ryoma serving against Matsudaira Chikao.png Ryoma defeating Matsudaira Chikao.png|Ryoma defeating Matsudaira Chikao effortlessly. Ryoma heads to the U-17 Camp after his return from New York. The U-17 Camp is Held in Japan where an "All Star Team" is being formed, containing the 50 best tennis players from the entire country. All of Seigaku were invited including all of the other Middle School's tennis players. At the U-17 Camp, Ryoma learns that there are still more powerful School players out there, and strives to become even stronger to defeat the likes of Tokugawa Kazuya, Tanegashima Shuuji and several other powerful High Schoolers. All middle schoolers were able to attain a ball that the helicopter dropped where the conditions were, those uable to obtain a ball must leave the camp. Ryoma was the last to collect a ball, arriving later that the rest. Ryoma then challenges Junichi Sasabe to a game; however, he is then challenged by Matsudaira Chikao, who Ryoma utterly defeats with ease, instantly causing Matsudaira to forfeit due to injuries. After several Middle Schoolers crush several High Schoolers, Irie Kanata, Oni Juujirou, and Tokugawa Kazuya arrive to stop the matches, warning them that the players they just defeated are nowhere near the level that they themselves are at. Echizen is then involved in the Tie-Break style elimination games in which a every middle school must play a quick tie-break to determine who stays at the camp and who is sent home. Horio and a few other 1st years sneak into the U-17 Camp, with Horio carrying Ryoma's belongings, revealed to be the "favor" Ryoma asks Horio to do in the New Prince of Tennis OVA 1. Horio calls Ryoma a "slave driver" because of this favor he was asked to do. Ryoma pairs up with Minami Kentarou, and he heads to the toilet just before the game. However, at the toilet, he meets Inui Sadaharu struggling in a cubicle due to a failed Inui Juice, and then fellow super rookie Kintarou Tooyama. The two decide to take a self-tour of the camp. Ryoma and Kintaro decide to tour the camp and ignore their tie-break games thus making them forfeit and lose them. The two of them bump into several High Schoolers from lower courts along the way and ask for the location of Court 1. However, the High Schoolers are infuriated that kids are attempting to challenge courts they are powerless against, so they challenge the 2 rookies. Ryoma and Kintaro annihalate many opponents consecutively as a pair until they notice Court 1. They are stunned to find Tokugawa Kazuya and Oni Juujiro rallying with 5 balls at once and decide to challenge them respectively. After Kintaro loses to Oni and Ryoma loses to Tokugawa, the two of them are met by the Coach Saito, who takes them to meet the other middle schoolers who lost their tie-break matches. He tells them to climb the cliff by the camp if they want the chance to stay in the camp. Echizen and the 27 other middle schoolers complete this task and end up meeting the High Schoolers who were unable to attain a ball from the helicopter as well as Coach Nyuudou. Mountain Climbing Ryoma and the 26 other middle schoolers take part in the drunken coach's weird tasks such as digging an enormous hole just for the Coach to urinate in, a jog through the forest, and a 'Special Mission' for himself, Kenya, and Kei. The 26 middle schoolers against the High Schoolers on the mountain cliff and Survive being chased by eagles within a time limit. Eventually, he and Tooyama avoid all the Eagles and decide to have a match on the top of the mountain by the camp to decide who is the best and use conkers as tennis balls. While playing, 5 Eagles capture Ryoma and Kintaro hits conkers at the eagle to free him. Kintaro then hits 5 conkers to Ryoma and once the eagle drops him, and he hits the 5 conkers at the 5 eagles. Suddenly realizing their fast improvement in now being able to hit 5 balls at once like Oni and Tokugawa. The Drunken Coach notices this, and tells them they are still a long way from Tokugawa and Oni who can actually hit up to 10 at once. Ryoma asks the coach arrogantly to teach him how, to which the Coach furiously hits him across the face. In retaliation Ryoma gets up and serves a conker past the Coach's face on purpose stunning the Drunken Coach. To this, the Coach ends the exercise. Later on, Ryoma is lying down on the grass staring at the sky and is interrupted by Sanada Genichiro, as Ryoma tells the latter to go away, Sanada says to that the 27 middle schoolers are going to steal the Coach's sake. This angers the Coach to the point he decides they should all go back to the camp and start a revolution. In the anime, Ryoma is approached by Yamato who comes to visit him on the mountain with an invitation to watch the 3rd VS. 5th Court Shuffle Match between Tezuka and himself. Surprisingly, Ryoma recognizes Yamato, though Yamato has changed his physical appearence (although Tezuka was also able to recognize Yamato at a glance). Ryoma goes through the day with Coach Nyudo's training with heavy lead filled rackets, but is asked to leave by the Coach because his mind was elsewhere. Ryoma sneaks back into the main camp unnoticed and watches the match between the two captains of Seigaku. When Tezuka unlocks Teni Muho no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection), the last door behind Muga no Kyōchi, Ryoma is seen still watching on, amazed at his captain. After Tezuka's win, Ryoma tells Yamato that he was glad he came to watch. Team Shuffle Immediately fter the Court Shuffle ended, the 27 middle schoolers returned to camp, claiming the 2nd Court. It is unknown which of the 27 middle schoolers, but they were able to crush the 2nd Court which angers other High Schoolers. They quickly handle the High Schoolers, who were throwing balls at them after showing their new abilities (Kenya ran so quickly behind them they did not even notice, Sanada's black aura, etc.) and Court 1's Shūji Tanegashima welcomes the middle schoolers back. The Coaches then announce they are accepted as the new 2nd Court. In the anime, the Losers arrive back at the camp and meet the 2nd Court and challenge them for the position, they end up annihalating the 2nd Court except for Court Leader Migihashi Itarou who Ryoma challenges personally. All of the middle schoolers engage in a pillowfight and then it is announced that the 1st Stringers will return to the camp soon. U-17 Camp Revolution Echizen and the other middle schoolers are at the main courts awaiting the results of the matches between the 1st Stringers and their challengers and welcome the return of the Top 10. Ryoma is standing with Sanada behind Tanegashima and asks why only 9 players have arrived despite the fact they were awaiting the Top 10. This is when Tanegashima reveals to the middle schoolers that he is in fact the No.2 and changes his ordinary jersey for the 1st Stringers signature red jersey and goes to line-up along with the rest of the Top 10. Unlike the rest of the camp, Echizen Ryoma remains unsurprised at the upset news that lower half of the 1st Stringers (No. 11-20) had been quickly defeated and replaced by Middle Schoolers (with the exception of No. 20, who Irie defeated). Ryoma along with other middle schoolers then challenge the Top 10 which greatly angers No.1 Byoudouin Houou who warns them to quieten down, striking fear into all of the middle schoolers. No.7 Kimijima decides to create a rota including the middle schoolers. Later on, Tokugawa calls him out for a training session, to see Ryoma's improvement since they played each other. To Tokugawa's surprise, Ryoma could now confidently rally with 10 balls at a time like he could. Tokugawa then tells him about how his dream is to defeat Byoudouin after he lost to Byoudouin last year and that Byoudouin effortlessly crushed his spirit. After finishing their long training, now exhausted and in no condition to play, Byoudouin Houou arrives as they are packing away and aims a violent serve at Echizen. Luckily for Echizen Tokugawa dives in front to take the blow, however it stuns him and sends him back. He fires again which they both dodge and Byoudouin's serve ends up making a crater in the wall. Byoudouin is still unsatisfied after not being able to hit Ryoma and aims at him again, however just as the ball is about to reach Ryoma's face, Ryoma is rescued by a mysterious hood 1st Stringer in a red jersey just in time who effortlessly returns Byoudouin'd serve. The mysterious person chuckles, tosses an orange up and says 'Long time no see, Chibisuke,' while removing his hood revealing himself as No. 4 Echizen Ryoga. Ryoma, who was shocked, replied to Ryoga asking him who he was, only to have Ryoga reply 'Wait now, don't tell me you have forgetten your older brother?" Genius 10 Challenge Ryoma is later seen during the start of the U-17 Top 10 Representatives VS. Middle Schoolers Player Shuffle, giving a glance at his older brother. Ryoma watches the first match of where Atobe and Niou face off with High School Doubles Specialists No.10 Mori Juzaburo and No. 09 Ochi Tsukimitsu. When Sanada mentions how strong the team of Atobe and Niou (as Tezuka) is, Ryoma replies saying that even though Niou can pretend to be Tezuka through his Illusion, he is not the real thing. Ryoma is later shown to be watching the match between Kite/Marui against Kimijima/Atsukyo. He and Sanada notice Ryoga leaving to go to the bathroom. Ryoma then stands to also "go to the bathroom". Sanada, knowing what Ryoma really intends to do, tells him to not go all out before his match. Ryoga actually makes his way to the restrooms, making Ryoma question his motives, since Ryoma believed that Ryoga wished to play an unofficial match with him. Ryoga notes that there is "someone who wants to play" Ryoma more than him, and Jin Akutsu makes an appearance. Once it is obvious that Akutsu has no interest in becoming an All Japan Representative and that he only wants to play Ryoma for revenge, Ryoma declines. Ryoga plays with Akutsu instead, with Ryoma watching nearby. After a while, Ryoga uses Hōō Byōdōin's techique to hit the ball with incredible force. The ball has shockwaves powerful enough to wreck the wall of the building behind Akutsu, and likely would have sent him hurling as Byoudouin managed to do to Tokugawa, but Ryoma pushes Akutsu aside to take Ryoga's shot. However, Ryoma is unable to fully return it, and his racket falls out of his hand. The Echizen brothers engage in a stand-off, about to start a match with one another, when Sanada appears and berates them for their foolishness. When Sanada leaves with Akutsu, Ryoma asks Ryoga to teach him how to hit "that shot" he used. During training in how to hit the Super Sweet Spot, Ryoga teases Ryoma about the past saying Ryoma used to worship Ryoga and stuck to him like glue. After completing the lesson to hit the Super Sweet Spot, both Echizen's return to the proper court for their match against each other. Ryoga and Ryoma are rallying with 15 balls. Ryoga hears a sound from the other court and comments on how Tokugawa blocked Byoudouin's Glowing Shot the previous night, saying that playing this soon would be dangerous, but also that he thinks Tokugawa is level-headed enough not to do so. Ryoma remembers Tokugawa's words about how badly he wants to defeat Byoudouin and rushes to the main court. Tokugawa is coughing blood. Byoudouin explains that his (Destructive) Glowing Shot from the previous night injured Tokugawa and that it reduced the time Black Hole could be used. Byoudouin recognizes Tokugawa as a threat and confirms that Tokugawa has indeed become too strong. Oni and Irie are angry with/disappointed in Tokugawa for risking an injury for Ryoma's sake, which Tokugawa justifies by saying that he couldn't let Ryoma's talent go to waste. Tokugawa collapses just as Ryoma arrives. Ryoma challenges Byoudouin. Ryoma essentially challenges Byoudouin and Byoudouin says he'll take care of him once he's through with Tokugawa. Ryoma responds "I'd like to see you try". Tokugawa begs Ryoma not to but in because he still wants to defeat Byoudouin on his own. The match resumes on Tokugawa's match point. Byoudouin serves and even though he's now unconscious again, Tokugawa manages to return it. Byoudouin decides it's time to end Tokugawa once and for all and hits a GS at him. Ryoma recollects about how this is happening because Tokugawa saved him and is about to step in. Atobe stops him and tells him to remember what happened to Kabaji and that if he interferes, he'll get booted from the camp. Ryoma, replies "That's fine with me". Ryoma steps in and returns Byoudouin's GS with his own even larger GS and it grazes Byoudouin's face and makes a hole in the wall behind him. Byoudouin notices the cut on his face and then looks up to see a Samurai standing behind Ryoma and freaks out. Ryoma tells him "Don't underestimate tennis". Oni and Irie talk about the shot and say: Irie: "Oni..Just now wasn't that..." Oni: "Yeah". Referee comes on the speaker and boots Ryoma from the camp. Ryoma cooly begins to leave the camp, but is halted by Byoudouin, who hits a ball to knock over a water tower close by. Byoudouin is slightly disappointed when Ryoma remains unscathed by the fallen water tower and taunts Ryoma that there will not be a second chance to play him again. On his way home, Ryoma is upset about never playing Byoudouin. When getting off of the train, he runs into Sakuno, and asks her if she would hang out with him for a while. During their date, Sakuno notices Ryoma isn't his usual self and reveals that she went to get fortunes in hopes that he would become a Japan representative. After seeing all of her "Worst Luck" fortunes, he is surprised by her "Best Luck" fortune, which was the last one she picked. Cheered up by Sakuno's persistence, Ryoma thanks her before going home. Ryoma arrives back home, to his father's surprise, and goes to practice in their home tennis court. He is surprised by his brother, who also left the camp. Ryoga, having given up his #4 spot in the First String, offerred to Ryoma that if he wanted to play Byoudouin, they could participate in the U-17 World Cup as American representatives. Though it is not shown, it is revealed Ryoma accepted the offer. Back at the camp, it is revealed despite Ryoma being booted, he was still picked by the head coach to participate in the U-17 World Cup. However, at this point, Ryoma and Ryoga arrived in America and met up with members of the U-17 American team. USA U-17 Ryoma and Ryoga arrive at an airpiort, greeted by Kiko Valentine, Dudu Obandu, and Ralph Reinhardt. After their introductions, Ralph drives them (with the exception of Dudu since he came on his motorcycle) to the USA U-17 Tennis Academy. The high schoolers explain to Ryoma how the camp works. They arrive at the USA U-17 Tennis Academy. Dudu tells Ryoma to go to the executive office and show his passport, get change and meet him in the cafe. Instead, Ryoma walks into Maxwell and ends up playing him in a match, where Ryoma easily defeats him. While Ryoma defeats all of the other propects, Dudu announces the tournament brackets. Ralph looks forward to a Ryoma vs Rocky Meledies match, not knowing that it was currently happening. After realising Ryoma was late to the meeting at the cafe, the four high schoolers walk onto the courts and witness Ryoma defeat all the other prospects. Ralph announces that Ryoma will be the No.14 USA U-17 Representative. Category:Character Subpages